Philadelphia Experiment
The Philadelphia Experiment was a secret US government project that was conducted around the time of World War II that culminated in 1943 to try to make ships invisible to radar in order to end the war, but ended up causing a ship to teleport not only through time but also space. This supposedly opened a rip in space-time, which may still exist today. The project is said to have involved a number of the genius minds who were all alive at the time, and was supposedly headed by Dr. John von Neumann. There are also rumors that aliens were also involved. A number of those involved in the Philadelphia experiment are also known to have later gone on to work on the Manhattan Project. The experiment was also known to those who conducted it as "Project Rainbow." Other levels of the Philadelphia Experiment include its alien and magickal connections. The Players in the Project The people involved in or who are indirectly related or contributed knowledge to the Philadelphia Experiment seem to read like a who's who of scientific minds of the 1940's. It is not known if all of these minds met, or actually had hands-on work in the project itself, but a great number of their ideas seem to have been used to conduct the experiment. The Genius of von Neumann The roots of the Philadelphia Experiment lie with the genius of John von Neumann, who was a pioneer in the fields of Quantum Physics, game theory, and the modern day computer. In fact all computers today could be considered "von Neumann machines". Hungarian-born von Neumann was the mathematical midwife for some of the twentieth century's most exciting developments. Wherever things were hottest, the brillian von Neumann seemed to be there lending a hand. The Philadelphia Experiment was no exception to this. He is reported to have been the head of the project. Of course, his understanding of quantum physics in relation to consciousness, as well as his mathematical skills might have helped to propel the experiment forward. He was also involved in the Manhattan Project. Einstein's Theories Einstein's theories of relativity, and the immense power locked away within the atom were certainly factors in the experiment. Albert Einstein was certainly alive at the time of the experiment, having died in 1955, but it is not very likely that he would have been involved with the Philadelphia Experiment. There is definitely a connection between the Philadelphia Experiment and the Manhattan Project (to create the atomic bomb). Nikola Tesla Obviously, without Tesla's experiments in electrical energy, and electromagnetism. it wouldn't have been possible to construct an experiment in which an electromagnetic bottle could be constructed around a sailing ship. Did Tesla himself have a hand in the construction of this experiment? Nikola Tesla died in January of 1943 in New York City (at the New Yorker Hotel, actually), and therefore couldn't have been present at the actual experiment. . Wilhelm Reich Aliester Crowley Jack Parsons Alien Influence There are also rumors that aliens were involved in giving us the technology used for the experiment, and that they caused the temporal and spatial displacement. Since the whole experiment is essentially a low-grade external merkaba, we could suppose they wanted us to reopen the wound or tear opened in the time of Atlantis (called the Fracturing) to let the Qliphoth through. Other Factors The Pentagon Directly between the Philadelphia Naval Yard, and Norfolk, Virginia, the two places where the USS Eldridge is supposed to have teleported between, at an angle, is the Pentagon. The Pentagon was finished, rather hurriedly (Construction began - ironically enough - September 11, 1941, and was completed on January 15, 1943) in 1943, which is supposedly the same year as the Philadelphia Experiment. The connection between the Pentagon and the Philadelphia Experiment is underlined by the man who oversaw its construction, Leslie Groves who also oversaw the Manhattan Project (in which von Neumann was involved as well). It is doubtful that Graves knew the true nature of the building he was constructing. If the Philadelphia Experiment was a deliberate act, where an external MerKaBa was created to make a definite rip in the fabric of spacetime, in order to call forth some Qliphothic entity, then the nexus of that energy could very possibly have been at the Pentagon (where, of course, all Order is focussed anyway), where it would have been "trapped" in the quasi-magical symbol of the Pentagon. The fact that the Pentagon might be a front for something else, that is, the home of an ancient evil of some sort, is a widely held belief of the Discordians, and an idea explored in the book by Robert Anton Wilson, The Illuminatus! Trilogy. The History of this Project Atlantis * Was a similar external merkaba experiment conducted in the times of Atlantis by the Sons of Belial which caused the Fracturing? 1904 *Aliester Crowley writes the Book of the Law, which states "Every man and woman is a star", which could be seen as a reference to the star tetrahedron Merkaba field around a person. 1912 *Mathematician David Hilbert develops what will later become known as "Hilbert Space" 1926 *David Hilbert meets von Neumann. 1933 *The Institute for Advanced Study is formed at Princeton University 1941 *September 11 - Construction on the Pentagon begins. 1943 *January 15 - The Pentagon building is completed. The Scientific Basis of the Experiment The Philadelphia Experiment is basically an experiment to create an External Merkaba around a naval vessel, in order to make it dimensionally invisible. The name of the vessel that this was experiment was conducted with is known as the USS Eldridge. Some have described the Philadelphia Experiment as an attempt to create an "electromagnetic bottle" around a vessel. The Results of the Experiment Effects on the Crew The crew were deeply affected by the temporal and spatial distortion. Most of them were disoriented by the experience, and some were even fused to the bulkheads of the ship. A large percentage of them were labelled as "mentally unfit" after the experiment in order to discredit their involvement in the project. Temporal Paradox Connections to the Montauk Project Footnotes # From Quantum Reality: Beyond the New Physics - Nick Herbert p. 24 (ISBN 0385187041) See Also *External Merkaba *Montauk Project External Links *The Navy's official response to the Philadelphia Experiment *Web page with links about the Philadelphia Experiment and the Montauk Project *Wikipedia Article on von Neumann *Michael Houtzager's web site about Al Bielek *Bielek-debunked.com Find Al Bielek's account debunked, it's all made up Category:Stubs Category:Alpha Triastran Category:Pseudoscience